Mariah Hunter:One Shot series!
by Rascalisafatcat
Summary: Based on my main GMW story Mariah Hunter! this series will feature many One shot based around Season 2 of Girl Meets World with Shawn Hunter's adopted Daughter Mariah! Enjoy!


**AN: Hey Guys Rascal here with a GMW One shot! Now this one shot is based around my GMW main story Mariah Hunter. This is based on last night's episode Girl Meets Fish. Now i'm not doing the the entire episode just leaving off at the end of the episode with Cory and his Class. Mariah Hunter Shawn Hunter's adopted Daughter is not in the class but she and Shawn will be in the story. Okay on to the one shot!**

 **Copyright: I do not own GMW all rights go to Micheal Jacobs and the creators of GMW and BMW.**

 **Mariah Hunter: One shot special**

*After the retreat*

Cory Matthews and his class walk back into their classroom to see that their class fish had died again. "There goes Chelsea Number 100." Maya Hart says. "Okay who was supposed to take the goldfish home?" Lucas Friar asks. "Riley!" everyone says turning to look at Riley Matthews. "I thought mom and Auggie were gonna take it home. "No." Cory says. "They came in and took care of it." Cory adds.

"It's my fault I feed it cookies." August Matthews says coming into the classroom with Topanga Matthews "Really Auggie?!" The class says. "Sorry!" Auggie says. "I think I know someone who can help us get a new pet." Cory says.

*1 Day later*

Mariah Hunter and Shawn Hunter walk into John Quincy Adams Middle School carrying a little Aquarium. "Why did Uncle Cory call us down here? I thought he was gonna give us time to bring this here." Mariah says gesturing to the aquarium in her arms. "I don't know sweetheart." Shawn says to his adopted daughter. "Okay Cor we are here." Shawn says as he walks into his best friend's classroom with his daughter.

"Okay class meet your new class fish." Cory says as Mariah puts the Aquarium down on Cory's desk. "What kind of fish is that?" A kid asks noticing that the fish wasn't orange but different colors. "It's a beta fish." Mariah says. " A what fish?" Maya asks. "A beta fish also know as a Siamese fighting fish." Shawn says. "Why are there two?" Farkle Minkus says. "And why does the tank have a divider in it?" Lucas says.

"That's so the two fish don't kill each other." Mariah says. "They are both Males." Mariah adds. "Why a beta fish and not a goldfish?" a kid asks. "A beta fish like a gold fish can last a long time but can go without food for a few days." Mariah says. "but you have to feed them still maybe like every two or three days." Shawn adds.

"Where did you get them?" Riley says. "They were mine." Mariah says. "Yours?" Lucas says. "Yea dad bought them for me when I was 9." Mariah says. "And your how old?" Farkle says. "She's 13." Riley,Cory and Shawn say. How do you two know this?" Maya says to Cory and Riley. "She's my goddaughter and she's my cousin." Riley and Cory say. "So you have had these for 4 years and they didn't die?" Farkle says. "They don't die when your taking care of them properly." Shawn says. "You have to clean their tank every couple weeks." Mariah says.

"What are their names?" A kid asks. "That's Damon and That's John." Mariah says. "To know which one is which Damon is the Dark blue beta with Purple fins and a Purple tail and John is the red one with orange fins and an orange tail." Mariah says. John was always my favorite." Mariah adds. "Shawn when I said get fish I didn't mean take Mariah's!" Cory says. "It's okay Uncle Cory I offered to give them to your class besides dad said he would get me a new pet." Mariah says.

" Also you are going to need these." Mariah says taking out stuff she had in her bag. "Fish tank cleaner, Beta food, and purified water without the purified water the fish will die so remember that." Mariah says. "Oh and a net and two small bowls." Mariah adds. "are we going to have to bring all this home with us?" A kid asks. "Oh I wouldn't bring these guys home if they are moving around a lot you will scare them so I just recommend them staying here if that's okay." Mariah says.

Mariah was still a little hesitate to give them Damon and John because of the class history with fish. Cory noticing that Mariah was hesitate so he put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Mariah we will take care of Damon and John I promise." Cory says. "Okay if you say so." Mariah says. "You guys can come see them if you want but don't tap the glass it will scare them." Shawn says. The class gets up and goes to Cory's desk to look at the fish. Riley goes to Mariah. "Thank you." Riley says. "Your welcome." Mariah says. Riley puts a hand on her shoulder and then leaves to join Maya and her friends. "Take care of them for me, they me a lot to me." Mariah says. "We will." Maya says. "Come on." Maya says. Mariah joins the group as they look at the two fish Cory goes over to Shawn.

"So what pet are you going to get he?" Cory says. "Nothing big she asked me if she gave her fish to you if she can have a Turtle." Shawn says. "A turtle?" Cory says. "A turtle so after we are done here we are gonna head home and I'm gonna buy her a turtle." Shawn says. "Does she know she is getting it today?"Cory says. "No." Shawn says. "Mariah sweetheart I hate to say this but we have to go." Shawn says. "Okay Dad!" Mariah says. Putting a hand on the tank Mariah stares at the two fish one more time. "Goodbye Damon Goodbye John I love you." Mariah says. With that she and Shawn bid farewell to the class and leave to go back to Philadelphia.

*3 Months Later*

Mariah was at her desk doing homework when her phone goes off. Mariah picks it up to see that Riley was calling her. "Hello?" Mariah says answering it. "Hi." Riley says. "Riley why are you calling? You never call me." Mariah says. "I can't do it!" Riley shouts. "Do what? Riley?" Mariah says. Mariah Cory says. "Uncle Cory?" Mariah says. "Hi kiddo we have some bad news." Cory says. "Okay?" Mariah says. " Damon and John passed away and it was not our fault this time." Cory says. "When did they die?" Mariah says. "I walked into the classroom this morning and saw that Damon and John were at the bottom of the tank not breathing I'm so sorry." Cory says almost breaking down. "Uncle Cory it's okay they probably died of old age I had them for 4 years." Mariah says. "Cory doesn't say anything.

"You guys can keep the tank and stuff I don't need them." Mariah says. "You sure?" Cory says. "Yep." Mariah says as she hears the door to the apartment open. "Mariah?" Shawn calls putting his bag on the floor. "It's alright Uncle Cory I appreciate that you called me." Mariah says. "Well they were your fish." Cory says. "No they weren't I gave them to you they were yours." Mariah says getting up and walking to the main room. "Besides they were old." Mariah says. "We did everything you said." Cory says. "Uncle Cory It's okay really." Mariah says as Shawn looks at her weird." I'll tell you later Mariah mouths to her father. Shawn nods and grabs his bag and walks to his study and Mariah grabs her Turtle food and goes to her room to feed her turtle Michelangelo. "Did you guys at least give them love?" Mariah says. "Yes we did everyday during every day during my class I would walk in and my students would be looking at them." Cory says. "That's good right no one took them home right?" Mariah says. "Nope I locked the doors everyday and made sure no one took them." Cory says.

"Okay Uncle Cory I have to go Dad just got home." Mariah says. "Okay sweetheart I'm sorry again." Cory says. "It's okay Uncle Cory love you bye." Mariah says "Bye love you too." Cory says then hanging up. Mariah walks back out closing the Turtle food and putting it in the cupboard. "Mariah?" Shawn calls from his study. "Yea?" Mariah says. "Was that your Uncle Cory?" Shawn says coming into the room.

"Yea they are gonna need a new fish." Mariah says as Shawn groans. "What happened this time?" Shawn says. Mariah explains to him what happened. "Alright let's go." Shawn says grabbing his coat wallet and car keys. 'Where are we going?" Mariah says grabbing her coat. "New York pet store." Shawn says making Mariah chuckle. They leave the apartment. The next day Mr. Matthews 7th grade class had two new fishes. 1 orange with red fins and a red tail and a purple with dark blue fins and a dark blue tail beta fish They were named Steve and Max." Let's just say Mr. Matthew's class was very grateful and surprised about their new pets.

The End

 **AN: And done! Phew that was long! And yes Mariah's Turtle is Michelangelo from TMNT. And this does take place in season 1 because of the season one intro to GMW in Girl Meets Fish. Now this will be a one shot series will I will post various one shots of different season 2 episodes based in the Mariah Hunter Universe. And if you haven't and are a fan of the TV Series Glee go check out my new story Tackling McKinley High! It's not a chapter just a summary and a Character list. The first chapter will be posted soon! When I don't know. Anyways guys I hope you enjoyed this one shot! Love you all! Please Review and follow and Favorite!**

 **~Rascal**


End file.
